


Finders, Keepers, Never Letting Go

by FlyAwayMeow (rjaejoo)



Series: Chasing After You [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Chris Argent, Alpha Talia Hale, Beta Derek Hale, F/M, In-Laws Talia Hale and Chris Argent, Kidnapping, M/M, Mild Language, Original Character(s), Slight Humor, Underage Stiles Stilinski, Were-fox Stiles, Were-wolf Mates, Werewolf Chris Argent, Werewolf Derek Hale, Werewolf Talia Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rjaejoo/pseuds/FlyAwayMeow
Summary: What Derek wants, Derek always gets. Fate and reality be damn.





	

* * *

 

It’s been two weeks since Stiles has managed to escape from Argent Towers. Derek spends his days wandering around the city with a bodyguard (or two) seeking the younger teen. At night, he and Chris circulate through the clubs down in the nightlife district in hopes of spotting him.There have been one or two instances when he thinks he has caught a whiff of the omega’s scent, but they have yet to actually _see_ him. He’s becoming more frustrated as time continues to pass by and his worry is mounting as they still have no indication of whether the omega is okay, or hell, even alive. Chris tries to keep him distracted and assures him that the teen is fine, but it is proving to be a difficult task. In Derek’s mind, Stiles already belongs with them, and what he wants he always gets. Fate and reality be damn.

 

***

 

Stiles is pissed. He has managed to avoid Derek and Chris (and all of Chris’ men) until now. He was confident that no one would notice him on the far outskirts of the east side of the city. For the past two weeks he's been traveling in the shadows of the city streets just in case the two weres came looking for him. There had been one or two instances when he thought they may have caught his scent, but he managed to melt back into the shadows and slink away before being found. Ironically the occurrences were the two times he was traveling without the purloined sweatshirt that is now apparently the cause of his downfall.

He should have known that karma would come to bite him in the ass. Who knew that Alpha Hale would be visiting some old friends and happened to catch a whiff of him as she had walked by Stiles’ on the sidewalk. Before Stiles knew it, he was being grabbed by the scruff of the before mentioned stolen sweatshirt and hustled into a waiting town car. Of all the days for Derek’s mom to be visiting the freaking area and walking down the same fucking sidewalk as him, was, of course, the day he wore the sweatshirt he stole on his way out the door.

Presently the young omega is squeezed into a corner of the car. His ears are pinned back and his tail is wrapped securely around his waist, out of the way and not a target for a hand that might try to grab him by it. Stiles is warily watching her, arms crossed and mouth in a grim line.

Talia Hale is watching him from across the seat, face blank and studying. She knows exactly who the young fox is. Her son had told her about the teenage omega that he had found and subsequently lost and has been frantically searching for. The woman knows it’s an ironic twist of fate that has brought her to this point. A last minute whim to visit an old business acquaintance (another fox) and the whimsy of stopping by to pick up some flowers as a gift for the gentleman’s wife had led her to be on that sidewalk at just the right time. When she had scented her own son’s smell emanating from the teen’s too large sweatshirt she knew she had the elusive omega. The elder had no second thoughts about snatching the teen right off of the sidewalk and putting him in her car without verifying the teen’s identity.

The car is traveling swiftly back into the heart of the city and Stiles has a sinking feeling in him that he knows where they are headed. Before long his suspicions are confirmed as he spots the top of Argent Towers rising from the skyline. If possible, the teen manages to shrink even further into the seat, curling into himself even more. Alpha Hale raises an eyebrow at this response. Most omegas would be thrilled to be in this teen’s position, but so far the teen’s actions are showing that he is anything but this.

As the car approaches the family’s private garage the alpha speaks up. “You’ve proven to be quite hard to find. My son has been worried about you. Both he and my son-in-law have been searching the entire city for your whereabouts these past several weeks.”

Stiles frowns in response. “I’ve never asked them for anything. I told them I was fine,” he says in a firm voice. “If they wished to waste their time looking for me, that’s their own problem.”

The elder studies the teen a little more. She sees the fire in him, but as much as the teen is a street fox, he’s one with respect at least. Talia dips her head in agreement, internally amused at the trouble this one will bring to the family with his presence.  

When the car draws to a stop, neither were makes a move. The driver is still sitting in the front and the car’s engine continues to run. Stiles keeps a wary eye on the alpha across from him, body now tense from the unknown of what may happen next.  

Suddenly the door between the two weres open and a bundle of beta is barreling in. Stiles yelps in surprise and attempts to claw his way up the seat to get away before he’s pinned, but it’s too late. The poor teen has a lap full of pissed off Derek and no way to escape.  

“Where have you been?” snarls the wolf, hands braced on either side of Stiles’ head, nose nearly touching the other male.

The next moment, the man is growling, smothering the teen with his body as he scents him.  

Talia chuckles at the spectacle before her. The young fox is wide-eyed and dazed looking, an expression of bewilderment clear on his face. The alpha knows how much of a handful her only son can be and she thinks it’s fitting that the young omega who has caused so much trouble suffers a little of Derek’s attention.

Stiles attempts to wiggle out from under Derek, but all he manages to do is kick his feet a little in a tiny flail. He scrunches up his face when the older man begins to rub his face against his. The teen manages to pull away for a moment, but just a moment. Derek soon follows, latching onto his left ear and biting down hard.

“Ow! What the fuck!”  

Stiles is pissed so he lunges forward and snaps his teeth at the other’s neck, barely managing to graze the skin. Derek snarls in response before slamming his body against the teen, effectively halting any further attempts Stiles can make.

“Get off of me you big beta puppy,” Stiles snarls through gasps of air. Damn, who knew the man was that strong. Derek's response is to sprawl on him instead.

 

***

 

“Hold my calls and cancel my afternoon appointments,” Chris says tersely at his secretary. He’s just received word from his mother-in-law that Stiles has been found and is currently pinned in a car under one pissed off beta. The alpha heads to his personal elevator, anticipation thrumming through his veins.  

When he steps out of the elevator into the garage, he spots his mother-in-law and driver standing outside next to a rocking town car. He raises his eyebrows at this. Talia shrugs with an amused smile and languidly gestures a hand towards the car where an audible thump can be heard and a body hitting the window?

“They’re working out their differences,” she says, not even attempting to keep a straight face.

 

***

 

Inside Stiles has somehow managed to escape from under Derek and is currently sitting on him instead. Angry growls and snarls fill the air. Stiles’ ears are pinned back and his tail bushes out in irritation, lashing through the air in agitation. Secretly, Derek is pleased and relieved that this side of Stiles has appeared. It makes his heart rest a little easier knowing that the fox really can take care of himself.

Stiles attempts to get up from the wolf, only to realize he can't move. Derek has two strong fistfuls of his sweatshirt grasped in his hands, claws sunk into the plush fabric and he is not letting go. Stiles squirms around a bit, frustration rising when all he manages to do is move the lower half of his body. With a snarl, the teen lets go of the older were, throwing himself down and backward in an attempt to wriggle out of the sweatshirt. Stiles is halfway out of the sweatshirt before he becomes entangled. Derek catches onto the teen's plan and reacts to thwart him before he's free.  

This is the sight that greets Chris and Talia when they open the doors to see why it has suddenly become quiet. Both weres freeze, Derek clutching the sweatshirt to his chest as Stiles hangs suspended, the top of his hair sticking out wildly from the neck hole and arms askew in the air. The only movement is the twitch of Stiles’ tail and the swivel of fox ears peeking from the neck-hole. Muffled little hisses and yips emit from the sweatshirt along with tiny huffs.

Chris and Talia can only stare at the spectacle in front of their eyes, neither sure if they should laugh or quietly back away and shut the door so that the two males can finish whatever they are doing. In indecision, they continue to stand there eyeing the two weres.  

Derek just stares at the two alphas. "What?" he demands in irritation when they do not say anything. When Stiles gives a little wiggle Derek tightens his grip further and draws the teen closer. "Do you mind, we're in the middle of something," he says in exasperation.

Chris and Talia exchange glances before withdrawing from the car. The doors are shut firmly and both alphas straighten up, suit cuffs being pulled back into place and jackets tidied up. When another muffled thump sounds and the car starts rocking back and forth from whatever is happening inside, Chris pinches his nose wondering what the hell he’s gotten himself into.

The elder alpha claps a hand onto Chris’ nearest shoulder when she joins him on his side of the car. "Well good luck with that dear," she states cheerfully. The older alpha knows how much of a handful her son can be and after spending the short amount of time with the young fox earlier today, she knows that Chris is going to have his hands full.  

Chris can only give a slight nod and a wince when the car behind them rocks again and a muffled screech can be faintly heard. “Thanks,” he says dryly in return.

Talia turns to her driver who has remained standing near the front right bumper of the car. "Mr. Park, why don't you please drive the car back home. I will remain with Chris and we will follow in his vehicle shortly."

With a nod Mr. Park returns to the driver's seat, starting the vehicle. The two alphas watch as the car starts wildly rocking back and forth and a window starts to roll down before stopping and starting to reverse. A shrill screech escapes through the open window and both alpha’s wince at the high pitch. Chris glances over at Thalia. “Want to get a drink?” he asks stoically.

Talia raises an eyebrow at her son-in-law. She looks back at the visibly bouncing car trying to inch away. Giving a shrug, she turns around and heads back to the elevator. “Tell me you’ve got the good stuff,” she demands.

**Author's Note:**

> *Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics are different in this verse. Only alpha's can knot with potential mates, regardless of orientation of their partner. All orientations can carry, but fertility decreases with each orientation with omegas as the most fertile and alphas the least. Omega's are the rarest of the orientations due to their higher fertility rates which leads to pregnancy outside of both mating and heats.
> 
> **Mating can occur across different species, but not result in offspring. i.e. A were-cat and a were-dog may mate, but no viable offspring will be born. Mating between animals in the same species such as wolves, dogs and foxes do result in viable offspring with usually the litter all being of similar specie, though on rare occasion a litter may be mixed.
> 
> ***Were-foxes are elusive creatures. Were-fox omegas even more so. All were omegas have visible characteristic of both ears and tails due to evolutionary changes where these characteristics are used to attract potential mates. Most omegas try to stay hidden for safety as they are easily bred, opting only to reveal these attributes to potential mates or after being claimed.


End file.
